Leo & Acuario
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿La compatibilidad de Leo y Acuario? Eso solo ellos dos lo sabían.


_**Discleimer**_: Aclarando lo que todos saben ¬¬, los personajes de KnB no son de mi propiedad u.u, sino de Fujimaki-san. Por mi parte no me canso de Kagami y Kuroko, que se ven tan bien juntos *¬*

.

**Leo & Acuario**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Riko ojeó sin interés la revista sobre su escritorio, suspiró y pasó a la siguiente página. No tenía mucho que hacer, los entrenamientos comenzaban en una hora y gozaba de tiempo libre. Podría organizar otra cosa, pero decidió pasar un momento de ocio, al menos por unos minutos, antes de enfrascarse en el nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Otro suspiro y una nueva página; la sección de horóscopos. Por alguna razón le recordó a uno de sus rivales, Midorima Shintarou del Instituto Shutoku —para nadie era secreto su obsesión por estos y los objetos de buena suerte. En su caso, ella no poseía un interés en especial, solo continuó hojeando hasta llegar a un artículo bastante llamativo. Curiosa, leyó:

_._

_"La compatibilidad de Leo y Acuario"_

Fuego + Aire

.

_"__**Leo**__ es un signo de fuego, un elemento de energía vital, de naturaleza expansiva que tiene influencia en quienes lo rodean. Activo, energético y lleno de vida. Nunca se da por vencido y le gustan los retos. Confiable y agresivo al mismo tiempo."_

Kagami Taiga.

.

_"__**Acuario **__es un signo de aire, necesita tener libertad de movimiento. Los signos de aire son los más emocionales del zodiaco, pero expresan sus emociones después de filtrarlas por la mente. Reflexionan, imaginan y comparten pocos pensamientos."_

Kuroko Tetsuya.

_._

_"El aire hace crecer al fuego, le da fuerza, dirección y perspectiva. El fuego le da al aire chispa, inspiración y reflexión. Son dos fuerzas que se estimulan mutuamente y los dos están interesados en la acción*."_

Recordó la primera vez que Kagami y Kuroko jugaron juntos contra un fuerte rival; Kise Ryota. Un antiguo miembro de la famosa "Generación de los milagros". A ella le pareció divertido ser testigo de las caras molestas de Taiga cuando Kise se acercaba mucho a Tetsu.

Continuó:

_._

_"La amistad surge a primera vista o en un encuentro casual. Son consientes que entre ellos pueden hablar sin rodeos y con total confianza."_

«Yo será la sombra de tu luz, Kagami-kun…»

La inseparable frase de Kuroko. Kagami había confiado en él —aunque las palabras de Tetsuya los tomaron por sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que se complementaran tan bien.

Más:

_._

_"Una pareja Leo-Acuario tendrá que centrar todos sus esfuerzos en combinar su talento y trabajar juntos para lograr objetivos comunes. Juntos pueden ser un equipo formidable, enfrentados se agotarán mutuamente."_

Kagami nunca dejó que Kuroko se desanimara en un partido, al contrario, con sus propias palabras y su agresiva forma de expresarse, Taiga animaba al de cabello celeste. A su manera; un golpe, una sonrisa ladeada o un comentario mordaz. Pero con la misma intención y fin: darle confianza.

«Confía esta vez en mí.»

Pensaban que ella no ponía atención, pero palabras como esas —por parte de Kagami— no las pasaba desapercibidas. Una simple frase que lograba dibujarle una tenue sonrisa al inexpresivo rostro de Kuroko. El pelirrojo parecía el único que conseguía ese efecto inmediato.

Otro:

_._

_"Leo puede enseñarle a Acuario a concentrarse un poco más, ambos salen ganando."_

El rostro de Riko ensombreció. Cuando enfrentaron por primera vez a Aomine, el resultado fue desastroso. Una fuerza mayor a ellos los sobrepasó. Según Kuroko, había cambiado bastante, Daiki fue su "primera luz" —por muy raro que sonara eso. Aomine es importante para Kuroko, gracias a él, Tetsu pudo entrar al equipo de primera división. Con su ayuda no desertó y siguió su sueño. Entrenó duro para perfeccionar su habilidad y formar parte del equipo de Teiko. Jugar junto al moreno.

Siguió:

.

_"Con alguna que otra discrepancia, que posiblemente surja de los celos de Leo, la unión puede dilucidarse feliz siempre que puedan entenderse de forma natural y sin secretos."_

¡¿Taiga tenía celos?! Un punto bastante interesante. Al pelirrojo jamás le dieron buena espina ninguno de los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai. Cada uno de ellos poseía algo que le desesperaba, y con más razón tratándose de Kuroko. ¿Celos? Posiblemente. ¿Qué tipo de celos? Lo ignoraba. Ella solo sabía que desesperaban a Taiga. Se creían "dioses" en la cancha —y ciertamente lo eran—, sus habilidades sorprendían a cualquiera. En ese aspecto debía darles crédito, dominaban unas habilidades sorprendentes.

Kagami estaba celoso. Celoso del supermodelo de Kise —no precisamente por ser un modelo, sino por su descarada cercanía con Tetsuya—, Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi. ¡Sobre todo de Aomine! A pesar de parecer el más distante y no andar llamando la atención de Kuroko como lo hacía el rubio, Daiki fue la persona más importante para el de ojos celestes. Pero poco a poco, Taiga parecía mermar _rencillas_ con Kise y Midorima. Y aunque no lo pareciera con Aomine también.

No importaba. Ahora ellos jugaban junto a Kuroko.

Y la confianza entrelazada entre Kagami y Kuroko, cada día era más grande. Lo demostraron desde el principio al convertirse en _sombra y luz_.

Por último:

.

_"La sombra de Acuario hace más brillante la luz de Leo."_

Riko rió levemente ante esa oración final y cerró la revista. La dejó sobre su escritorio, sujetó su mochila y salió del salón con dirección a la cancha de entrenamiento.

Eso solo ellos dos lo sabían.

…

Cuánta razón tenía.

Existía un lazo más profundo entre "Leo y Acuario". Cuando permanecían solos, cada vez que terminaban los entrenamientos o partidos, iban ahí, a la soledad de las cuatro paredes de los vestidores. Kuroko podía darse el lujo olvidarse de los demás y besar los labios de Kagami, aprovechando que éste descansaba recostado sobre una banca. Tetsu subía sobre él, mostrando ese apacible rostro, e inclinándose poco a poco unía su boca a los labios de Taiga. Para su sorpresa, no pasaba ni dos segundos antes de sentir la gran mano del mayor sobre sus cabellos celestes y profundizar el beso. Ocupando esa mano, la otra se adentraba entre la camiseta del más bajito, recorriendo la piel de su espalda y más abajo. Y en la complicidad de la escena, Kagami sonreía satisfecho al sentir como Kuroko estremecía su cuerpo a cada caricia. Sus grandes manos recorrían cada parte y luchaban con la estorbosa prenda hasta botarla a un lado. No dudaba en volver a besarlo y poseerlo.

_Kuroko era suyo._

Y no lo cedería a nadie. ¿La compatibilidad permanecía entre sus signos? Lo ignoraban, ellos solo eran conscientes del momento. Esas "cursilerías" podían esperar.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot que ya tenía desde hace un rato pero que no podía publicarlo por falta de tiempo (y edición también ¬¬), me gusto como quedó, creo que ellos demuestran tantas cosas que hasta los demás de su equipo lo ven, sobre todo Riko que anda más pendiente de todos sus jugadores XD Espero que les haya gustado, que ya saben, si les agrada, me animan a seguir escribiendo de este par n.n**_

_***Cambiando de tema, por alguna razón me recordó a Sasuke (fuego) y Naruto (aire), se complementan tan bien *¬***_

_**Bien, me retiro y espero que estén bien. Y pues ya saben, que les parce por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
